<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Not Quite a) Mirror Image by Oreocat155338</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493617">(Not Quite a) Mirror Image</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338'>Oreocat155338</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Soulmate AU, preslash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you gain a trait from your soulmate...</p><p>Senju Tobirama has Sharingan-red eyes (that do, in fact, act like a Sharingan), and Uchiha Madara got white hair (that... Honestly got covered up).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama &amp; Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama &amp; Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna &amp; Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Not Quite a) Mirror Image</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His parents couldn't believe it when Madara's hair turned white.</p><p> </p><p>He was five, old enough that they knew his hair color (black), but young enough that his hair shouldn't be - turning white.</p><p>They discussed it in hushed tones, keeping Madara away from the rest of the clan and - more importantly - any mirrors.</p><p> </p><p>(He knew that his hair was white. He was <em>five</em>, and a shinobi at that, not dumb and blind.)</p><p> </p><p>"A Hakate, maybe?" His mother asked his father. "They all have white-"</p><p>"They're allied with the Senju!" His father had snapped back. "For now there is naught we can do. I'm not speaking with them."</p><p>"They will see his hair and know!" His mother insisted. There was a pause.</p><p>"Then we change it."</p><p>***</p><p>Senju Tobirama had been born with Sharingan-red eyes.</p><p> </p><p>(If it weren't for Hashirama and their mother he would've been drowned.)</p><p> </p><p>He was cursed, some said. Others argued that the clan was cursed.</p><p>All agreed that they needed to kill him to be rid of the curse.</p><p> </p><p>Still, getting him without his mother or brother near? It was neigh impossible. So they waited impatiently for him to begin shinobi training - there would be so many chances to kill him during training.</p><p>***</p><p>It is no accident that Senju Tobirama grows to be one of the strongest sensors in his clan. Neither is it a coincidence that he is one of the strongest shinobi of their clan.</p><p>It is almost enough to make people pretend that his soulmate isn't a Uchiha.</p><p> </p><p>He is a dutiful shinobi, and will deny himself anything (everything) to protect his clan.</p><p>At the same time, he can deny his brother nothing.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a lucky coincidence that they had found Hashirama's soulmate from all the way in Whirlpool country.</p><p>And so Tobirama comes to learn of fuuinjutsu.</p><p>***</p><p>"Anija." Tobirama greets as his brother enters the room. "You got my message?"</p><p><br/>"Yeah." His brother replies, a touch of hope in his brown eyes. "You said- what do you mean?"</p><p>"The clan knows of my eyes." Tobirama stood, happuri in his hands. "You know of the seal that protects them from sight."</p><p>"Yeah." Hashirama said. "Yes, but we've not seen a trace of your -"</p><p>"Fuuinjutsu is easy enough to sense, if you know what to look for." Tobirama interrupted. "Anija, would it be possible for me to fight Madara?"</p><p>".. Why?"</p><p>***</p><p>When the battle broke out, it was Tobirama, not Hashirama, that engaged Madara.</p><p><br/>That in itself was unusual - Tobirama was a force of nature himself, but he knew that he wasn't strong enough to face Madara.</p><p> </p><p>Which left Madara with a choice to make- did he pull his punches for Hashiramas only surviving brother? Or did he cut the man down to ensure he never got the chance to kill Izuna?</p><p> </p><p>If he pulled his punches, it would make Tobirama look stronger. It would make his brother look stronger-</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't do it. He hoped Hashirama would forgive him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>